


Mayhem Madness (The Quickie Ficlet Series)

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Rune Factory 4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you combine boredom, wit, Rune Factory daily life, and randomness? If you answered "Mayhem" or "Madness", you are correct! That is exactly what this drabble/ ficlet/ series is all about. More will be added as time goes on, but for now enjoy what my crazy mind has written for you ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angry Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I no own Rune Factory (unless you count the physical game and the DS I use to play it)! The only thing I own as well is my brain and the idea to write this. Please enjoy and all kudos/ comments welcome! WARNING: ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS. :3

The day had proved to be exceptionally annoying, however, Frey was exceptionally glad that the day was already over. The psuedo-princess held an annoyed look upon her visage, similar to the one Leon wore whenever someone decided to annoy him when he was trying to make a joke (usually at someone's expense). Within the castle courtyard , Clorica and Illuminata were having a very chatty conversation, well...more like a one-sided conversation seeing as Clorica had fallen asleep (for the umpteenth time) and was deftly nodding and she stood while Illuminata babbled away about something retarded.

Frey sighed loudly, crossing her arms as a bird landed right by her feet. It pecked at the ground, searching for crumbs and the like left behind from travelers who had passed through the courtyard while eating something. All at once, the bird stopped pecking at the ground and hopped closer to Frey (who eyed the little creature with mild interest). Suddenly her eyes flickered over to the two women who stood quite a bit away before returning to stare into the empty, beady little eyes of the bird at her feet. The right corner of Frey's mouth turned up as a wicked idea formed inside her head. Quickly she picked up the bird before it could fly away and held it cupped within her hands as she neared the female butler and the detective-wannabe.

"Hey, Illuminata!"

"Huh?" The psuedo-detective barely turned to face Frey, her retarded sentence coming to an immediate halt as she heard her name called.

"Catch!" Frey cackled, swiftly pulling back her arm at a perfect 180° angle before she threw the tiny bird directly into Illuminata's face.

Caught completely off guard, the investigator-wannabe was hurled backwards as the bird smacked her in the face. It then bounced back unexpectedly and Frey immediately stooped down to pick it up. Clorica (being the sleep addict that she is) completely missed the entire scene as Illuminata winced as she stood up, clearly delirious from the surprise attack.

"S-so...it was you..."


	2. Cheap Hoe

"Hello!"

"Good morning, Amber," Lest replied cheerily, straightening up the items he currently had for sale at the tiny shop he used at the castle, "Welcome~" He then greeted the small woman with a smile.

"Woah," She exclaimed, astounded by a certain object he had barely marked 'sale' on, "How about 12,330 gold for 1 Cheap Hoe?"

"Alright, deal!" The blonde grinned, handing her the farm tool she bought after she counted out the amount and placed it atop the counter, "Thank you for your purchase, please come again~"

The smaller girl giggled, twirling about the garden weapon as she pranced away happily from the castle shop. Lest merely shook his head, smiling as he watched the butterfly girl dance away. In his trance he didn't see the next customer approach his shop.

"Hey, kid, you got another one?"

"Huh? W-what?" Lest stammered, blinking as he took in the strange looking traveler.

"I said do you have another one?" The man asked in a gruff voice, his black eyes boring into the blonde's violet ones.

"I, uh, s-sorry, but I'm all sold out," He replied apologetically as he gestured to some of the items available for sale, "but I do have these other items available."

"I ain't interested in those," the male replied, looking around himself and finding the courtyard empty. He then leaned on closely over the counter, motioning for Lest to come a little closer, "I know you castle brats. You have enough money to buy and rent out more. Help a guy out kid, go tell the dealer you're workin' for that I got enough gold to satisfy for one more."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any dealer you're talking about," Lest replied, backing away from the man as soon as he heard the foul, salivating whine.

"You had better find me another or I will expose you," The traveler threatened, grabbing a hold of the blonde's shirt.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

To Lest's astounded disbelief, Dylas had returned from his morning fishing trip and had approached the castle shop. A tiny scowl decorated his face as he eyed the exchange happening between Lest and the peeved traveler. Lest then felt his shirt become loose as the guy he was confronted with released him.

"This had nothing to do with ya pony-boy," The traveler growled, slouching as he stuck his hands back into his pockets.

"What was that?!" Dylas growled, bringing up his knuckles and cracking them before the traveler's eyes.

"Fuck this, I'm outta here!" The guy suddenly mumbled, turning to quickly walk away from the shop as he witnessed the rage he'd unknowingly stoke spark before his eyes into a blazing inferno.

"Hmph, and don't come back," The horse guardian roared after the guy's retreating form. His gaze then turned to Lest, who squeaked, as the former rune guardian looked upon the blonde, "So what was that about?"

"Him?" He wanted a Cheap Hoe and I didn't have another to offer since Amber bought my only one," Lest replied, sighing with relief.

"Amber? Huh..." Dylas then did a mental reflection before he opened his mouth to speak again, "You know...you should've just offered him a glass of water."

"Huh? Why?" Lest looked up at Dylas, confused as to what a glass of water had to do with the farm tool.

"Because he sounded a little thirsty."


	3. Bragging Rights

Forte can't cook, everyone knows it, but she denies it. However, that is the only thing Dylas can't stand about the girl. It was most unfortunate that, he, out of all the available judges during the cooking contest, had to sample Forte's cooking.

"Ugh, hurry up and give me your dish," The former rune guardian groaned, scowling as Forte beamed happily as she presented her blight on food-kind to him. "Urp!" Dylas immediately clamped a hand over his mouth and nose, the sight and smell making his eyes sting as it burned into every pore on his face.

"Tch, stop that, it makes me look bad," The knight-girl insisted, scowling as she pushed her disastrous dish onto the taller male.

"Ugh, what the hell IS that?" He groaned, fighting back the bile that rose up his esophagus.

"It's my entry for today's cooking contest," Forte replied, fetching a similar dish out of her waist pouch with the intention of handing it to Volkanon, "I made plenty for the judges."

Because they were standing near the castle entrance, Dylas spotted a woolly that dared to near the castle gates. It stopped short of the entrance and began to preen itself like some demented fluffy bird. Seizing the opportunity, Dylas grabbed the dish from Forte's hands and threw it at the preening woolly. Upon being hit with the dish, a blinding flash of light beamed from where the woolly had been moments before. To Dylas' shock, he realized that it had exploded just by touching the "food" upon the dish Forte had cooked.

"...so what was it you wanted to appeal about your dish?" He questioned as Forte continued to stare at the spot the woolly once was.

"Uh..." She stammered for a moment, deciding then to clear her throat as she then looked up at the taller male with a sadistic smirk upon her lips.

"I once killed a woolly, with this dish."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for a quickie fic let me know in the comments and I will see it done asap. Thank you for reading!


End file.
